Undying Love 3
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Part of a series of 100 drabbles based around a single prompt. Classifed x Skipper story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The movie hasn't been released yet, but I have a feeling that I'll probably ship Classified and Skipper when the movie is released and I've gotten the chance to see it. I figured since I'm writing 100 drabbles for 100 archives with 100 pairings and between 100-200 deaths I figured I might as well include this.

"When you tell my story, please don't tell my story." Skipper said to the wolf who was currently holding onto his flipper with one paw and attempting to treat Skipper's wound with his other paw as tears fell from his eyes. He supposed that his actions might have been a good example of his conflicting feelings towards Skipper and the conflict going on his mind. One paw represented his sentimental feelings towards the penguin and his own realization that no matter what he did the penguin would die. The other part of him was in denial over his other half's feelings toward Skipper and his chances of survival, and was simply attempting to keep him alive so that he wouldn't lose an admittedly valuable ally.

Of course, this was not the time for internal revelations or internal conflict. All that mattered was keeping Skipper alive, and then keeping himself alive.

The two of them had gone on a mission to save a supposedly trapped group of animals inside a mineshaft. Skipper had gone alone and instructed his team mates to stay where they were, while also giving them the very odd instruction of telling Classified where he was going. Classified had followed him to make sure that the reckless penguin didn't mess up the mission in some way and ended up trapped alongside the penguin when a portion of the mine collapsed. He never asked if the penguin had saved the animals inside the mine, but he suspected that there might never have been animals in the mine to begin with.

While he had been lucky enough to survive the collapse unharmed, Skipper hadn't been so lucky as during the collapse a stalagtite had fallen from the ceiling of the mine and appeared to have pierced one of Skipper's vital organs. Classified wasn't sure how serious the injury was, he didn't study penguin anatomy after all, but he had a gut feeling that the bird was going to die in front of him.

"Why wouldn't you want me to tell your story…" Classified hesitated for a moment. "…Darling?" Classified finished his sentence in what he hoped would come off as him mocking the penguin while also perhaps being interpreted as a confession of love depending on what the penguin wanted to hear from him. Skipper's eyes widened briefly as a smile formed on his beak. Classified made a mental note to ask Kowalski how it was possible for a penguin to smile with a beak when he returned to headquarters.

"It's not the story I want to be told." Skipper said to himself as his eyes started to darken. "It didn't begin how I wanted or end how I wanted. The things I've done would give you nightmares if I told them to you." Skipper said and although Classified could have claimed that he had done horrible things himself, he suspected that Skipper had done much worse things in his lifetime. He shuddered to himself as he attempted to imagine what Skipper might have done while Skipper smiled a second time.

"Is this your first time watching someone die?" Skipper asked, Classified nodded at the question. It was pointless to lie to Skipper, as crazy as he seemed Classified had come to accept that Skipper was indeed much more intelligent than he let everyone else believe. Wise beyond his years he supposed, but he supposed that Skipper was smart enough to know that sometimes in their line of work it was better that your enemies and friends underestimated you. Classified really needed to take that lesson to heart.

"I thought so." Skipper said with a smile as his flipper gently moved towards one of Classified's paws and held it. "

"My first time seeing someone die was difficult, I didn't want to leave them until they had passed on because I didn't want to leave him knowing that I didn't do everything I could. Now however…" Skipper said with the smile still on his face as he looked Classified in the eye. "…I simply leave them to die." Skipper said and Classified looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"What I'm saying is that you can't get sentimental over every dead body you see. If you're in a war and you do that then you'll probably get you and your entire squad killed." Skipped said as Classified continued to stare at him with tears in his eyes.

"On a more relevant note." Skipped said as his expression suddenly turned serious. "I want you to kiss me." Skipper said and Classified's eyes immediately widened while Skipper's expression transformed into one of amusement.

"It's alright." Skipper said as he started to pucker up his beak (Classified needed to ask Kowalski some questions when he returned). "No one's here, and I've lived a long enough life. I'd rather die with you then live without you." Skipper said before furrowing his brow.

"Private told me to say that. I'm not sure if this is the situation he wanted me to say it in though." Skipper said, Classified smiled before leaning in towards Skipper's mouth and planted a kiss on his beak.

"Probably not, but it's still sweet nonetheless." Classified said with a chuckle as he started using both of his paws to attempt to treat Skipper's wound. He was no longer conflicted now, he knew that no matter what he believed in either side of his brain, he had to keep Skipper alive. He had to keep the penguin alive and if he didn't, at least he could try as hard as he could.

He couldn't let him die after he gave him his first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was going to be special, Classified knew this because he was going to make it special. No matter what Skipper said, or more accurately didn't say, Classified was going to find a way to make this night special. He felt as though he were obligated to, it was their anniversary after all.

It was hard to believe that a full year had passed since Skipper and Classified shared their first kiss. A full year of long conversations, passionate kisses and what was expected of a couple who's hearts belonged to each other. At least that's what Classified hoped for when he spent time with his boyfriend once he recovered.

Skipper, or what remained of Skipper, barely held onto his life as he lay on a bed constructed by Kowalski. His body was filled with various wires and tubes which were connected to various machines surrounding the penguin's bed. Nobody else visited the penguin much anymore because they claimed that it was cruel to keep him alive in such a manner. Classified felt obligated to protect his loved one's right to live by standing guard near him at all times to prevent his friends and teammates from disabling the life support mechanisms.

He had gone so far as to install an assortment of generators inside the room to power the various machinery, preventing anyone from removing the power supply to the room from outside of the room. He had caught Private at the building's breakers enough times to believe it was necessary to take precautions. He was now considering the possibility of installing some sort of electronic gate to replace the door to the room.

"Why won't you let me die?" Skipper asked weakly and Classified stared at the penguin before he moved towards him from the chair in which he sat and started to gently stroke what little flesh of the penguin remained uncovered.

"Don't say things like that." Classified said with a smile. "You're not in your right mind right now, when you get better you'll thank me for making sure that you stay alive." Classified said as he moved his mouth towards the small patch of exposed skin on Skipper's neck and started lightly sucking on it. Normally this would result in Skipper emitting a moan, this time Skipper merely growled in annoyance.

"You're the one who's not in their right mind. You're sick and I don't like knowing that I'm the cause of your sickness." Skipper said before sighing.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Skipper said before closing his eyes as Classified continued to show his affection towards the penguin, seemingly oblivious to what the penguin had told him. After a few seconds Classified started to notice that Skipper's pulse seemed to be slowing down. A look of horror flashed upon the wolf's face as he realized what Skipper was intending to do.

"Skipper…" Classified pleaded. "…Please don't do this. I need you." Classified sobbed as tears started to form within his eyes as he watched as Skipper's breathing became shallower, his heart rate slowed down and his body started to go limp. Classified whimpered as he watched as the penguin that he loved silently committed suicide in front of him.

"I love you." Classified said with an uncharacteristically timid voice, hoping that the penguin heard him, before he collapsed on the cold concrete floor and started to cry.

On reflection, Classified knew that tonight was going to be special. Like always, he was correct.


End file.
